The Promise
by Loopypants
Summary: How will Miyu feel for Larve once he does not do as he promised
1. Default Chapter

The Temptation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
She was alone. She had a destiny, one that is the end, would kill her. I was her protector, Larva. I made sure that she was safe from all harms that stood in her way. I was hers to be ruled by. I was a high and powerful shinma brought down by this small vampire. She could have killed me if she liked, but she didn't. She made a packed with me that would last a lifetime.  
  
She made quite clear to me that I was the one to send her to the darkness when she could not stand the horrible heartbreak that comes from being the guardian. I promised her with the honor that I had left that I would do that one thing for her.  
  
Now I am not so sure. I can no longer picture my life without her. She is my breath of fresh air as I am hers. Without her I would live a life of dark abyss like any other shinma. Could I send this girl that has brought light into my life into the dark area she calls the darkness. How in the world would I call up the courage to bring the one thing that I came to love into something so lonely?  
  
"Larva." She said in the dark as we sat on top of a tree, "Is something wrong. You haven't said a word to me. In fact you have been quite distant from me lately. Have I done something to make you angry?"  
  
Could I tell her then when she looked upon me with those trusting eyes, the ones that I will betray when she asked me for her promise to be made? What could I say to her, the one who showed me mercy when many didn't?  
  
"I am fine Miyu. You have done nothing to make me angry with you. I could never in my life be angry at you." I said to her, trying to avoid the truth as long as possible."  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you larva. You are my only love one that I have and I will never let you go."  
  
I couldn't and I wouldn't destroy her. It seemed that her only salvation and love was now going to be her prison of hatred soon. I will tell on that day when she asks me. Hopefully that day is far from now. Until then I would just hold her and love her like she was my true and only lover for all time.  
  
So how do you like it? Tell me my friends. If you hated it, just tell me how to improve my work. It would me much appreciated( 


	2. The Hatred

AN: Well so far I did a good beginning. Let's see if I can keep going.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
It was cooled this night. It was almost the perfect night for the shinma to come out. It was dark and gloomy and almost screamed hatred in the air. I already knew someone was watching Miyu. I couldn't do anything though to help her. I was her servant, and was only to come when she needed me. I feared it would be soon as the hatred grew stronger. I could feel her fear. Miyu, the guardian, was afraid. I couldn't help it; I had to see her. I couldn't stand just letting her suffer like this. I found her sitting by a lake, all alone with no one. She looked so sad, so lonely that all I wanted to do was hold her. I new I couldn't though unless she asked it of me. I would do anything without her permission. She knew IO was standing there behind her. She could sense me just as I could sense her when she is near. She didn't move or speck; she just stared at the lake. After several minutes passed by she finally said, "You can feel it to Larva can't you, the horrible air of hatred that is shooting towards me. It will be here less then a day." All I could do was stare at her. What was I suppost to say? She already knew she was in grave danger. "I will always serve you and be your protector Miyu. I will never leave you to this thing that hunts you alone. You know that." She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and just stared at me for a moment. Then she finally said, "What if I were to tell you larva that this thing that hunts me is a shinma, a shinma that I care about deeply about but she loaths me with all the hate of the world? What if I were to tell you that I would be unable to destroy this thing because my heart would be unable to take it?" I just looked at her with a surprised look. What would stop her from fighting this thing? What could she care about so much that it would make her unable to fight? I had to ask her. "What is this thing Miyu? What makes you unable to do you duty as the guardian? I asked "I was a old friend from a long time ago. She and me were best friends in my village. Seeing as my mom was almost driven insane by the birds, I would spend my time with her. After I became the guardian, I still remained as her friend for a long time. Then came the day when I found out her mother was a shinma. I knew my duty, I had to send her to the darkness." I could feel her sorrow. The pain of the memories, all though faded, was still very painful. "I am sorry Miyu." I held her then in my arms, hoping that the comfort of them would make her feel a bit better.  
"When my friend, Chi, found out what I did, she said that she would take my life someday. I didn't fight her or anything. I knew she would wake someday and I would send her to the darkness and if I killed her right now I wouldn't have to but I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I just let her run off. All I did for hours was cry. I lost the one thing in my life that was still human."  
I didn't say anything then. I knew she wanted silence. I just let her fall asleep in my comforting arms. I couldn't help but to run my nails trough her soft hair. The smell of roses hit my nose and I embraced the smell. I have longed to do this. As I ran my hand down her porcelain neck I whispered in her ear, "I will always be your friend and companion, and will always love you with all my heart. I will fight for you Miyu even though you can't. I will die for you Miyu."  
I knew I made an oath then. I would destroy this thing that threatens Miyu once and for all.  
  
AN: I kinda like where this going. It kinda adds the danger factor. Thank you SilentStalker for the review( 


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: sorry about the word format. I was having trouble with my computer so I just but up the 2nd chap as soon as possible(  
  
I woke the next day without Miyu in my arms. She was sitting on a branch on a tree just staring into the dark obis. The smell of hatred was growing stronger and I knew it was affecting her. She needed to feed.  
  
"Miyu, you are in need of a feeding. Come to me and take my nourishment."  
  
To tell you the truth, I enjoyed when Miyu bit my neck. It was like a mix of pleasure and pain.  
  
"I am not hungry Larva. Thank you for you're offering but I feel no need to feed."  
  
"Miyu, I must insist. You are very weak. I can tell just by the way you are standing. Please Miyu, for me?"  
  
She was leaning against a tree trying to hide the fact that she could barely stand up. After she did not give me any answer I walk towards her. I grabbed her my arms and just held for a few seconds. She was hurting inside. She tried to hide it but I could feel her every emotion. I put her ear next to my mouth and whispered,  
  
"Please Miyu, for me, just feed. I can't stand to see you in such distress. When you hurt, I feel myself falling into depression. Please feed, if not for yourself for me."  
  
She was quiet for a moment, then after thinking about it, she said, "If you wish this of me Larva, I will do it. Only because you wish me to."  
  
I waited in anticipation. Any moment the pleasure of her sweet bite would come. So soft, yet so eager that it made him go up in flames.  
  
It hit me like a breath of fresh air. I grabbed her harder then I meant to but it seemed she liked it. She wrapped her arms harder on me and did a little grunt. It was pure pleasure. I could literally feel every small tug of her mouth. I was on fire and I could nothing about it except hold her and relish in the bliss of it.  
  
When she was done I slowly let her down. She stare at me in surprised eyes and in wonderment. I was just as surprised as she was. I have never lost control like that and by the looks of it, nether had Miyu.  
  
She had a small drop of blood left on her lip and for some odd reason, something told me to lick it off. I slowly bent over to make sure I could see do objection in her eyes. I was barely an inch away from her mouth when I darted my tong out. I lick the small drop of blood off her lip and I could just barely hear her moan. It was like hearing music in my ears. I then leaned in for an innocent kiss. I couldn't help myself. Her lips were parted and just begging to be ravished. I latched on to her mouth and realized that I never wanted to let go. I t was pure heaven. I lifted her up and soon open her mouth. She did not fight once. In fact, she was the first one to open her mouth.  
  
I will never forget that kiss. That kiss was a gift from heaven from an angel. It looked as if Miyu thought the same.  
  
I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. I let my emotions rule me and I had done something that I have only thought about in my dreams.  
  
All she did was put her arms around me and said, "Let me sleep larva. We have a big day tomorrow and I want to have as much energy as possible."  
  
I knew she was just avoiding the whole situation. In some ways, that was good. I didn't want to confront my feelings to her, at least not yet.  
  
I stood watch the rest of the night. I knew the next day would be a busy day, a very busy day indeed.  
  
A/N: I know, crape ending. Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with school. I'll try to update as much as possible to my mini fans( 


	4. Memories That Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
A/N: Okay so I have reached a writer's block but I will try my best to keep writing.  
  
I woke up with a start the next morning. Something wasn't right. The stench of hate was so strong, that I felt like I was suffocating in it. I was worried. Whatever this evil was that was hunting Miyu, was strong and very much near. I had to get her up so we could run. She was not yet ready for this battle.  
  
"Miyu," I said, "It's time to wake up. We need to run Miyu. The thing that hunts you is very near. I know you don't want to but if we don't move now, I'm afraid it will be to late."  
  
She didn't even stir. Something was wrong. Miyu always woke up to my voice, ever sense she was just a little girl. I had no time to think twice about this because right at that moment, the thing we were running from was right behind me.  
  
"So," the women said, "You are Miyu's guardian, the one that I heard about so much. He will follow and kill anyone who will touch his dear, perfect Miyu," she said with as much sarcasm as possible.  
  
I slowly turned around to face this monster that so desperately hated Miyu. She had a perfect porcelain face with red, ruby lips. Her hair was jet black and it hung past her waste. She wore a navy blue kimono that hug to the floor to give that floating look. She would have been very beautiful if it weren't for that horrible sneer that was on her face.  
  
"I am he," I said in defiance, "And the rumors are true. I will kill anyone who threatens my Miyu." I had to get Miyu out of here. I had to wake her up. But how?  
  
"Cocky fellow aren't you? Well down doggy. I will not harm Miyu...yet." She said with almost nothing but a deathly whisper.  
  
"Miyu and I go back ages and I will not fight her without being fare. I want the shima of my soon to be kingdom to know, that I beat the Vampire Princess at the peek of her power. The person that no one could beat will be mine and I will have my revenge. You hear that Miyu, I will have my revenge and will watch you bleed to death as you did with my mother." She said this with such hate that the trees were dyeing from the stench.  
  
She soon disappeared after that, going somewhere unknown to us. Miyu still did not wake up and I was becoming very concerned. I started to whisper in her ear, "Wake up Miyu. Your job is waiting and we have many preparations and...I miss you. Please wake up. For me?"  
  
She finally started to steer and I knew she was awake. I told her everything that had happen. I even sent her the images to her mine.  
  
I knew it was effecting her deeply, but she needed to know. It was her duty that made her do this and I knew that she would want to be released after this fight.  
  
I also knew that I could not do...no...I made her a promise but...I can't.  
  
"Larva," she said with that most depressing voice possible, "I feel as if I am being stabbed several times. I...I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"  
  
She ran into my arms and just sobbed like she never did before. All her memories, all her lost memories of humanity were coming back, and it was plaguing her. She wanted freedom, and all I could give her was the comfort from my arms for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: So...What do you think? Good/Okay/Bad? Go ahead and tell me in the little review box thing( 


	5. Sorrow

A/N: Here it is. And to answer one of my reviewers questions, no this is not Rehia (I know, it's spelled wrong) I don't know how this is going to turn out so please forgive if it is horrible.  
  
It was morning and Miyu had been staring at the sky for hours. She has been so sad lately that I did not remind her of what had transpired. I knew she was trying to forget it but it was impossible. Soon the evil that followed Miyu would make her move and Miyu had to be ready.  
  
"Miyu," I said, "You have not been feeding. You need to feed to be ready for the battle that comes. I know it hurts inside Miyu, but this is your destiny. You are the guardian and you must fight."  
  
I felt it like a bang to my heart. The pain that over took my Miyu was so strong. I didn't know what to do. I have never seen her like this. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. She wanted something that I could not give her. The one thing that I promised to do was now past my reach.  
  
"Miyu," I said, "Please talk to me. I know you're in pain, but you are a vampire and the past has no meaning to you. I will protect and care for you forever. I will never leave your side. I am your friend now Miyu."  
  
She didn't say anything. She only stared into the dream world that had now over took her. She was remembering when her friend and her would go to the park and play and promise that they would always be friends. She was remembering all the wonderful things that they had done together. I had to show her that her friend was gone. Her friend was now an evil shinma, and it was her responsibility to send her to the darkness.  
  
"Larva," Miyu said, "Why did it happen to me? Why did I have to be picked to be guardian? I was happy. I had friends. My whole life was taken and now the only person who means anything to me is you."  
  
It was hard to answer her. I didn't want to look at her now. Her eyes that could not cry were now weeping in sorrow. I had never seen her like this and it was tearing me up inside. I took her in my arms and put my lips against her ear and whispered,  
  
"Because they saw what I see in you everyday. Your strength Miyu. Your courage to fight against anything. Your compassion and your ability to see the good in a western shinma that wanted to destroy you."  
  
I brushed my lips against her neck then. I couldn't help myself. She shivered a bit and I took that as a good sign. I smelled her hair. It smelled of roses and I couldn't help but to put my finger trough it. I took off her ribbon and ran my fingers through it. She looked up at me in surprise and then quickly looked down. I then grabbed her chin and lifted it up to look at me. Her eyes were wet and blood shot, but still held the same enchantment on me. Then I whispered against her lips,  
  
"It happened to you because you were lonely. You needed a companion. I heard your call Miyu and I had answered it. It happened because the good god felt my loneliness and gave me the most precious thing in the world. It happened to you because at this very moment, I was to do this."  
  
I kissed her then. Soft and tender against her lips like it was a sweet cherry. I poured all my feelings into this one kiss. All that I had ever felt for her was now in this very kissed. She kissed me back. I could taste her tears on her lips. I thought I might have hurt her until I realized that it was tears of joy. The kissed then turned into passion. And soon we were both up against a tree. I felt her start to take off my cape and did not stop her.  
  
The cape was almost half way off when it hit me. The stench of hate and anger was evident. It couldn't have came at a worse time. I grabbed Miyus hand and said,  
  
"Miyu, you must run now. You are not ready for this fight. You must leave Miyu. You haven't even fed."  
  
It was too late though. The evil arrived and was more pissed off then I have ever seen before. This next fight may be the last one that Miyu and I will be in. For if Miyu dies, I will follow.  
  
A/N: This is an okay chap. I could of done better. I need someone to help me spell the one ice girls name. Rieha I think or something. Oh well please review my story( 


	6. The fight

A/N: Okay, the long awaited chapter is here. It took me awhile because I couldn't quite figure out how I was going to write this. I hope it is to your liking(  
  
It was quiet, to quiet for me. I knew she was watching Miyu and me, contemplating what her next move was going to be. This was it, the fight that I have been waiting for and Miyu wasn't even ready. She stood tall though.  
  
"I will fight this battle Larva," she said, "She came for me out of vengeance and all I can do is fight at this point."  
  
I knew she spoke the truth and the pain inside was unimaginable.  
  
"I will fight with you Miyu. I promised I would fight and be with you to the end and I will hold on to that promise. Please, feed before we go and fight this shima."  
  
"This is my fight Larva. I do not want you to interfere unless I ask you to do so."  
  
She was straight forward with me and I could do nothing but comply to her wish. She them made her way towards me. Of course I waited in anticipation for her bite as I always did. Even the aura of evil would not stop me from having this one pleasure from the girl that invaded my heart. When Miyu had finally finished the women made her move.  
  
"Miyu," she said in a horribly fake voice of sweetness, "It's been awhile. You still look that same as you did as a child. It surprises me that you have not aged one bit."  
  
"Hello Chi," Miyu said in a non-emotional voice. She learned long ago not to show any emotion to shima.  
  
"It's strange not seeing you cry. It seems that lately you have been doing nothing but dragging yourself around in self-pity. You have grown quite week sense the last time I saw you. You always have to bring your little servant to do all the work. PATHATIC!"  
  
She screamed so load, that everything in the woods flew out of the trees or ran away in fright. Miyu just stared at her and said in a monotone voice,  
  
"At least I have someone to be there for me Chi, while you have no one."  
  
Chi's anger grew ten folds and she screamed,  
  
"I HAVE NO ONE BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY MOTHER. YOU TOOK TWO THINGS THAT MENT THE WORLD TO ME, YOUR FRIENDSHIP AND MY MOTHER. I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"  
  
Chi then grew from a beautiful woman into a horrible looking bird. I remember seeing Miyus face when she changed. The bird shinma is what killed her father and made her mother insane. Miyus face was a mix of hatred, sadness, and understanding. Miyu then said  
  
"I should have known. Your mother was one two, a bird shinma that is. Before we fight Chi I want you to know, your mother wanted to be sent to the darkness. She wanted to go home. I just fulfilled her wish. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
After this statement I watched her bring her flame to life. I then remembered when Miyu and me fought that night by the ocean. She showed me mercy that night, I wondered if she would show the same compassion towards this shinma also.  
  
The bird shinma was strong and there were several times when I wanted to step in, but everytime I tried, Miyu said no. I understood. This had to be done by Miyu. I had no clue if she would survive this fight, but if she didn't I would follow her to the darkness. It was then that I realize how much I loved Miyu and it was then that I saw my beloved fall to the ground.  
  
A/N: DON DON DON....What will happen to Miyu? Does she survive? Does larva finally tell her his feelings? Tune in next time for the next chapter of The Promise! R/R( 


	7. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, I know it's been awhile and I have no excuse for letting this go for so long. I'm sorry guys, but here's the next chap. I hope you like itï

My dear Miyu was falling. I flew as fast as I could to save her but it was too late. She fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. I had failed her. I failed on my mission to protect her.

All I felt next was pure hatred. It covered my body in waves until I couldn't hold back a mournful cry of anger. This shinma would die and not like the rest. She would suffer for even thinking of touching my Miyu.

I slowly looked up at the thing that hurt my Miyu. She was utterly disgusting to me. The once beautiful porcelain face had an insane grin plastered on it with blood everywhere. The adrenaline hit this woman hard and gave kind of a psycho look.

When she finally looked me in the face her grin faltered. I think she realized then that while Miyu was badly hurt, I was still okay and was very pissed off. She tried to escape then but I was to fast. I had her down on the ground before she could even try to take off.

She then begged and pleaded for me to show mercy. I just looked at her with complete hatred and yelled, "WHAT ABOUT MIYU? DID YOU SHOW HER MERCY? HUH???" She became quite, understanding that her begging would do nothing. I enjoyed watching her fear. She knew that even though she had beat Miyu, I was still here to kill anything in Miyus way.

"Just think," she said with a shiver of fear, "I did you a favor. You and me both know that Miyu wanted to be put to rest after this. I simply speed up the process for you. She wanted to die a long time ago, but you were too weak to perform your promise. I just did it for..." she said nothing after that. I grabbed her throat and started to cut trough it...slowly.

I simply stared at her watching her slowly fade away. I then told her something that I would never tell another soul, "I love Miyu. I cannot perform my duty because of this. I love her so much that thought of her leaving me hurts to the point where I can't breath. I would gladly kill myself before I would have to kill her."

She then was gone. Her life force was officially drained. For some reason I felt no pleasure in the fact the she was gone. I knew that Miyu was the one that wanted to send her to the darkness. If she awakens, she will ask me finally to do my task. What will I say or do then? How will I tell her that I just can't do?

I finally got up and through the body across the forest. I would let the scavengers eat away her body. That's the only grave she will receive. I then turned around to find my self starring at two golden eyes.

"You won't do it? You won't send me to the darkness Larva?" She had heard everything. She heard my proclamation of my love for her and that I would not send her to the darkness. She was in a lot of pain. I tried to help her but she only flinched away from my touch. I was so hurt by her movement that I couldn't help but gasped my pain out load.

"You promised me. You said you would send me to the darkness once I became weary of my existence. Now you refuse? Your actually breaking your promise to me??"

I then said, "It's because I love you Miyu! I can't stand the thought of you leaving me"

She just stared at me in shock. Then the tears came. Silent tears that went straight to my heart, a part of my heart that I thought never existed until Miyu. "If you love me Larva, you would send me to the darkness. When you love someone, you want him or her to be happy right? Make me happy Larva. Let me have peace."

What was I to say? I was stuck in my own mess. Either send her away and live in loneliness and depression or keep her and make her unhappy. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could do. I ran away.

A/N: Okay, I know it's rusty and not very good, but it will get better. Hopefully I will start learning how to do grammar this yearï R/R!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow. Can't believe I am actually updating. Oh well. Here it goes.

As I ran she was right behind me, keeping a great pace for her size. She would scream over and over again for me to stop yet I just ignored her. I didn't want to face her. I know what she would want if I look behind me. She would look at be with those gorgeous eyes and beg me to send her to the darkness and all I could possibly tell her is no. How was I suppose to confront her about that. She was gaining speed and I knew I could only out run her for only so long. She finally grabbed my arm and yell, "LARVA LISTEN TO ME!"

I finally turned around to face my fate. Either she would hate me or still want me as her friend.

"Larva…I know how you feel." She said looking down at her feet in a really small voice, "In know how you feel because I feel the same way. I didn't want to go the darkness because I hated this existence, I wanted to go because I am sick and tired of getting you in danger because of me…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wanted to go into the darkness because she was worried of me getting killed because of her?

"Miyu, you do not put me in danger, I put myself in danger to protect you. I can't help but to want to protect you. Every time I see something dangerous about to happen to you I just feel I have to protect you because I…"

I faltered for a bit. What if she didn't take my proclamation of love seriously or worse, if she rejected me?

"I what?" she pushed, wanting to hear what I have to say.

I grabbed her and shoved her against my just while smelling her rose scented hair.

"I love you miyu. I love you so much it hurts. I can't help but not let you go. To let you go would be like a thousand deaths to me. I can't help but want to protect, love, and care for you for the rest of our existence."

I caressed her neck waiting for her answer. I loved the feel of her neck. Her skin was so soft. I wanted to touch more. I gently started to bring my hand down towards her collarbone, then lower to the upper slope of her breasts. I then smelt it. The spicy, intoxicating smell of her arousal.

She wanted me. That had to mean…

"I love you Larva," she said in a voice that was half moan half groan.

I wanted her so much then. She gave me a great gift then and I had to repay her back with my own.

My caressing hand went lower, pulling her kimono aside to finally touch my prize.

And what a prize it was. Her breast was simply perfect. Not to big, not to small. Just perfect. They were so soft and plump, I just had to taste them.

I slowly bent my head to taste her. I softly licked her upper breast and with her moan of encouragement, I finally went towards her nipple. Her moans and groans were music to my ears. How I wanted to take her then, to feel her gripping me with her silken sheath. But I had to stop myself. Not without her permission.

I started to lift my head when all of a sudden, Miyu grabbed it and force me to look at her and said,

"Larva, I want you to take me as your lover. Love me as you would a women."

I then said in a harsh whisper, "I will do what ever you wish my love."

I then grabbed her and slowly made her lay down on the ground. I stripped into all my naked glory and watched her reaction. Her nipples tighten and her pupils dilated. God did I want her.

I slowly stripped her, kissing her every time a new patch of skin was shown. She was beautiful. Her skin was white as snow and as soft as silk. I had to taste more.

I slowly started to kiss her lower and lower tell I reach y destination. My god did she taste good. Her taste was like heaven being handed to me. Every thrust of her hips, every moan she made, forced me to move faster and faster until I felt her shiver on my tongue, leaving with my prize.

I soon positioned myself at her entrance and looked at her saying,

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and said, "Of course."

I slowly entered her. I tried to be as gentle as possible, but nothing could stop her from having a little pain. She soon recovered and asked me to move harder and faster. I gladly obliged her request.

All I could remember was feeling her clenching herself around, grounding her hips into me. I could remember me grunting every time I would trust into her. She cried and begged me to move faster, harder and I listened to her. Soon we were nothing but a mass of sweaty, writhing bodies both looking for the ecstasy that was about to happen.

I soon felt her give a great cry and clench and unclench around me, signaling to me that she had her release. I pumped faster and harder moaning every time I felt her tight sheath grab me. I was almost there…just a little faster…harder…I screamed my moan, not caring if the whole world heard me. It was perfect. And I was lost in her body and love.

I then kissed her with all my heart. She kissed me back with as much passion until she finally pushed me away and said,

"I love you to Larva never leave me."

I then said, "Never my love, never!"

The end

I know lame ending, but at least I wrote an ending. May be I'll change it later when I have time. Please review.


End file.
